Hero Hunter
by Camecriva
Summary: Garou, l'impitoyable chasseur de héros, est déterminé à éliminer chacun de ces derniers. Alors qu'il allait s'en prendre à Watchdog Man, il croise la route de Metal bat, héros de classe S. Sa nouvelle proie, plus appétissante que jamais, va éveiller en lui des passions dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné la présence… Garou/Metal bat. Lemon.


Coucou à tous ! :D

Je débarque enfin dans le fandom de OPM ! J'attendais ça depuis 2016 en fait mais je n'osais pas me lancer :3...

Bon... Je constate qu'il n'y a encore que 15 fics OPM française, et avec la mienne ça va faire 16... Malheureusement il semblerait que le fandom français n'est pas actif et vient à peine d'éclore... Mais je ne me découragerai pas ! Même s'il n'y a pas de lecteurs qui viennent jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon OS, ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai écrit rien que pour mon plaisir (et pour satisfaire mes désirs de yaoïste par la même occasion xD). Mais au cas où quelqu'un passe par ici, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ça me réchauffera le coeur :).

Sans plus tarder, voici le disclaimer !

Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à ONE ! Par contre cet OS est mien :P  
L'image est sur Pinterest mais je n'ai pas le nom de l'auteur. Si vous avez des crédits, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer par MP !  
Cette fic est un OS, il n'y aura donc pas de suite ! (sauf si je me convaincs moi-même hihi)  
 **Avertissement :** Deux personnages qui ne sont pas dans la saison 1 de l'anime apparaissent dans cette fic (mais ça ce n'est pas du spoil ^^') Par contre **il y a un petit spoil** sur l'issue du combat Metal bat VS Garou (Tome 11). Mais c'est tout. Néanmoins je vous conseille de lire les scans ou le manga pour mieux apprécier les personnages ^^.  
 **Alerte aux scènes citronnées !** Vous l'aurez compris mais cet OS se porte sur mon pairing OTP qui n'est autre que le Batarou (Metal bat x Garou) ! Je les ship tellement ces deux-là depuis le tome 11, c'est mon petit coup de coeur du moment ! :P Donc si vous n'aimez pas les relations sexuelles entre hommes, passez votre chemin s'il vous plaît !

Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Hero Hunter_

* * *

Le corps retomba lourdement au sol, inerte. Il s'effondra pile devant les pieds de Garou, le jeune homme qui venait de l'abattre. « Pff, ce n'était qu'un imbécile de classe C de toute façon, » soupira-t-il. « Il n'avait aucune chance face à moi ! »

Garou était proche de son ultime but. Après six mois de préparation physique et mentale, il était enfin prêt à éliminer tous les héros de l'Association des héros, un par un. Il avait été renvoyé de son dojo qui était dirigé par le vieux Bang après avoir massacré des élèves. Et maintenant, il s'en prenait aux héros, quelle que fût leur classe. Il était devenu l'ennemi public numéro un depuis sa présentation officielle à la réunion des criminels organisée par l'Association des héros.

« _Pourquoi ce serait toujours aux héros de gagner contre les monstres, hein ?! Les monstres ont eux aussi une famille, un avenir, des ambitions… Alors pourquoi ils se font tout le temps tuer par ces enfoirés de héros ?! N'ont-ils pas le droit de vivre dans ce monde ?_ » Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les pensées constantes de Garou. « _Je veux prendre la revanche de ces monstres_ , se disait-il. _Je veux rendre justice à ces victimes ! Quitte à me transformer moi-même en monstre !_ » Il marchait frénétiquement dans la rue, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux argentés. « _Eh eh… Je vais éliminer tous les héros… Je vais leur faire goûter la défaite ! A tous ! Jusqu'au dernier ! Et tous prieront de ne jamais croiser ma route… tous espéreront s'échapper des griffes de Garou le chasseur de héros_ _!_ »

En effet, Garou était connu de l'Association des héros sous le nom de Garou, le chasseur de héros. Cela faisait depuis quelques jours que chaque nuit – et éventuellement la journée – il traquait des héros, les molestait et les laissait à moitié mort. Il avait commencé par _s'occuper_ des héros de classe C, les plus faibles, avant de s'attaquer aux classe B et aux classe A. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs très coriaces et lui donnaient souvent du fil à retordre.

Mais l'autre soir, alors qu'il achevait de tabasser des petits héros de classe B, il fut interrompu par Master Marcel, redoutable héros de classe S. Les classe S représentaient l'élite des héros, la crème de la crème en matière d'élimination de monstres. La plus prestigieuse des classes, en somme. Le combat fut rude et difficile. Garou perdait l'avantage au profit de Master Marcel. « Abandonne, Garou ! brayait Master Marcel. Tu n'es qu'un gamin… Un humain insignifiant comme toi n'est pas de taille face à moi, un héros de classe S !

\- Si on omettait le ' _de classe S_ ', sourit férocement Garou. Tu ne restes qu'un 'héros'… »

Soudain, Garou fila à la vitesse de la lumière et para chacun des coups de l'homme. « … Et les héros… Je les bouffe tous ! » Il envoya plusieurs coups de poing destructeurs dans le visage de Master Marcel. Ce dernier saignait et commença à vaciller. « Au fait, précisa Garou. Je ne suis pas un humain… » Il asséna de nouveaux des coups critiques à sa victime. « … Je suis un monstre ! » Et il lui porta le coup de grâce. Finalement, après une lutte acharnée de plusieurs minutes, Master Marcel et tous ses compagnons gisaient au sol.

« Quelle bande de lâches ces héros, songea Garou. Ils m'attaquent en un contre vingt. » Il regarda ses paumes ensanglantées. « N'empêche que c'est moi qui ai gagné ! J'ai vaincu un classe S en plus ! Rhaaa ! J'en suis tout excité ! L'opportunité de détruire l'Association des héros s'offre enfin à moi ! »

Et depuis cette nuit sanglante, sa confiance n'avait cessé de monter en flèche. Il était parvenu à battre un héros de classe S… Alors il ne craignait plus rien. Il allait tous _les_ prendre, quelque soit _leur_ niveau, et il allait tous _leur_ faire regretter d'être en vie. Il était… le chasseur de héros.

~oOoOoOo~

Dans la ville S, une catastrophe s'était produite. Un monstre de niveau Dragon – le deuxième niveau de danger le plus élevé – était apparu et ravageait toute la ville. C'était une scolopendre gigantesque qui détruisait tout sur son passage en quête d'une chose inconnue…

Pendant ce temps, non loin de cet endroit apocalyptique, un jeune homme de 18 ans aux cheveux argent discutait paisiblement avec un petit garçon. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas où on peut trouver des héros ? lui demanda Garou, déçu.

\- Si si m'sieur, répondit le petit garçon. Il y a ce héros de classe S, Watchdog Man, qui protège la ville Q. Il est toujours assis à son poste de garde conçu spécialement pour lui, qui est appelé _l'Esplanade du Chien de Garde_. Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? Vous lui voulez un autographe ?

\- Oh oui j'en veux un, sourit sombrement Garou.

\- Vous pourrez m'en ramener un aussi, m'sieur ? »

Garou se leva du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. « Mouais, si tu veux.

\- Ouais ! Super ! Merci m'sieur !

\- M'appelle pas 'monsieur', petit. J'ai pas l'âge de ton daron. »

Le jeune homme tapota affectivement la tête du garçon. « Ah et j'allais oublier, reprit-il d'un ton plus grave. La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, tâche de me parler avec plus de respect ou je t'arrange la gueule à tel point que ta propre mère ne pourra pas te reconnaître. »

L'enfant contempla avec crainte et terreur le post-adolescent s'en aller. Ce dernier fit un gentil signe de la main. « A plus gamin ! fit Garou. En attendant, moi j'ai un chien à buter. »

Garou resserra sa ceinture rouge par-dessus son pantalon blanc de kimono. Son t-shirt noir était légèrement déchiré suite à l'affrontement de plusieurs héros de classe A, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait faim. Faim de chair fraîche. Et soif. Soif de vengeance.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la ville Q – qui était à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là – quand il entendit une annonce à travers les haut-parleurs de la ville : « _Ceci est un message officiel de l'Association des héros. Un monstre de niveau Dragon est apparu dans la ville S. Civils, évacuez tout de suite la ville S. Un héros est déjà sur place et combat le monstre. Il s'agit de Metal bat, de la classe S._ »

Le chasseur de héros tendit l'oreille. Ainsi il y avait un autre héros tout près d'ici, en train de combattre un monstre de fléau Dragon. « Changement de programme, dit Garou. Watchdog Man peut attendre. J'ai finalement trouvé une cible bien plus proche et bien plus intéressante… »

Demi-tour. Direction la ville S à présent, où un gibier bien frais attendait sagement la venue de Garou, le chasseur de héros.

~oOoOoOo~

La population était en ébullition. Tous tentaient de fuir par tous les moyens. Les habitants se ruaient vers la sortie de la ville dans un mouvement de foule puissant. Mais parmi tous ces individus fuyards, un jeune homme aux cheveux argent séparés en deux – ce qui faisait fortement penser à des oreilles de loup – marchait tranquillement en contresens. « Oh ! Jeune homme ! Où allez-vous ? s'écria un policier. On a demandé l'évacuation complète de la ville !

\- Non, dit Garou. Moi je reste. Essaie de m'en empêcher et ton visage finira écrasé contre un mur.

\- Euh… je… Vous… faites comme vous voulez ! »

Garou sourit, satisfait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à traverser cette foule de personnes paniquées. Bientôt, toutes ces personnes seraient terrifiées par lui, Garou l'homme-monstre.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver dans un coin désert, où au loin une scolopendre immense ondulait et détruisait les habitations. « Ouah, fit le chasseur de héros. C'est une vraie bête, ça. J'imagine qu'entre ce monstre et Metal bat, ça ne doit pas être le grand amour. » Il réfléchit. « D'ailleurs il faut que je trouve un moyen d'approcher Metal bat. Sans me faire tuer par le monstre, bien sûr. »

Quand subitemment, quelque chose fut projetée violemment à travers la ville, partant de la scolopendre et arrivant à l'endroit où se tenait Garou. Le ' _projectile_ ' s'écrasa dans les buissons juste derrière lui. Garou, surpris, examina le corps immobile d'un jeune homme de son âge.

« Mais c'est Metal bat, non ?! s'exclama-t-il. Que… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il se retourna vers la scolopendre. « Mmh… Je vois… La scolopendre a réussi à tuer ce héros de classe S. Elle doit être vraiment puissante… Mais que je me suis déplacé pour rien ! C'était une vraie perte de temps ! Ça aurait dû être _moi_ , celui qui abattrait Metal bat ! »

Garou en colère, s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin quand une silhouette le dépassa. C'était le jeune homme d'il y a quelques secondes. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge, d'un large pantalon noir d'arts martiaux, et la veste d'un gakuran – uniforme traditionnel d'un lycéen japonais – était noué autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux corbeau, plaqués en arrière, étaient décoiffés, et son visage était éclaboussé de sang. Il ramassa sa batte de métal. « Allez, on y retourne, » dit-il à lui-même.

Garou fixa l'adolescent qui le dépassait et qui marchait d'un pas déterminé vers le monstre. N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Surtout après cette chute violente depuis l'autre bout de la ville… ? Comment ce faisait-il que ce héros fût encore vivant, et en train de marcher de surcroît ?

« Eh ! Attend ! s'écria Garou. Metal bat, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est moi, mais va d'abord te mettre à l'abri, lui ordonna Metal bat sans aucun contact visuel.

\- Tu es vivant, même après un tel vol plané ? Mais ça change tout alors !

\- Je t'ai dit de te mettre à l'abri, tu vas me gêner sinon ! »

Metal bat se préparait à repartir à l'assaut de la scolopendre quand il sentit une présence de rapprocher à toute vitesse. De justesse, et grâce à ses excellents réflexes, il réussit à parer un coup de poing de Garou à l'aide de sa batte. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, et en découvrant l'identité de son agresseur.

« Oh que oui que je vais te gêner, ricana Garou.

\- Mais que… ! »

Garou tenta quelques autres coups de pieds que Metal bat esquiva de peu. Puis, l'homme-monstre se positionna plus loin.

« Quel mauvais gentleman je fais, railla-t-il. Je ne me suis même pas présenté correctement. Tu dois sûrement t'en douter mais… Je suis Garou, le chasseur de héros.

\- Garou ?! »

Metal bat se statufia. Alors qu'il peinait à en finir avec la scolopendre de fléau niveau Dragon, un autre ennemi s'en mêlait et le prenait à part. Et ce n'était pas un ennemi quelconque, c'était le numéro un, l'ennemi dont le nom faisait trembler les héros : Garou, le chasseur de héros. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui, pile au moment où il était plus qu'occupé ?

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi, déclara Metal bat. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire ? Comme tuer ce monstre qui ravage la ville, par exemple ? »

D'un geste rapide et précis, Garou jeta des pierres en direction du héros de classe S. Ce dernier contra les gravats avec sa batte.

« J'crois que t'as pas compris un truc, rectifia le chasseur de héros. J'te demande pas ton avis. A partir de maintenant, c'est _moi_ et _moi seul_ ton adversaire. Et toi, tu es ma proie.

\- Putain ! manquait plus que ça, jura Metal bat. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié, chasseur de mes deux.

\- J'attends de voir ça ! Mon deuxième classe S ! »

Metal bat fit une moue dégoûtée avant de s'élancer vers son rival et de brandir sa batte en métal. Garou évita l'impact avec une facilité déconcertante. Ensuite, le héros ne cessa de faire des mouvements de balancier avec de plus en plus de force.

« Tu t'épuises tout seul ! se moqua le chasseur. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre, surtout venant d'un classe S de 17 ans !

\- Ferme ta gueule, bâtard ! riposta Metal bat. Je vais te défoncer ta race !

\- Si vulgaire à son âge… »

Garou, qui était pourtant âgé d'un an de plus que le héros, considérait ce dernier comme un gamin et un imbécile. Il n'avait que les muscles, pas le cerveau. Alors que lui, Garou, avait acquis toutes les techniques d'arts martiaux que lui avaient enseignées Bang. Ces techniques étaient spécialement faites pour contrer des attaques irréfléchies et pour blesser un humain. Alors se battre contre cet idiot de classe S ne s'avérerait pas si compliqué que ça.

« Tu es tellement prévisible que ça me donne envie de rire, le provoqua Garou. Ou de pleurer… Les deux, en fait !

\- Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à pleurer !

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Metal bat eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se prit une rafale de coups partout sur le corps. Chaque coup était extrêmement précis, calculé pour infliger le plus de dégâts possibles. Pourtant, il continuait d'essayer de frapper son ennemi avec sa batte de métal. Mais Garou était bien trop agile et trop rapide.

Le chasseur de héros sauta un peu plus loin et s'éloigna légèrement de leur scène de combat. Il contempla avec plaisir le classe S reprendre ses esprits. Ses cheveux étaient en bordel complet, son t-shirt à moitié déchiré, et surtout, son sang recouvrait son visage et ses habits. Tandis que Garou était à peine décoiffé et n'avait presque aucune blessure. Il se portait comme un charme.

Garou reprit cependant son sérieux. « Ton précédent combat avec la scolopendre t'a épuisé, remarqua-t-il. De plus, tu perds beaucoup de sang et tu es à peine conscient. Tu as atteint tes limites.

\- M'en fous connard, répliqua Metal bat. J'compte pas m'arrêter. »

Garou soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « T'es en train de me dire que tu vas te battre contre moi jusqu'à ce que tu _meures_ ?

\- Non. Je vais me battre contre toi jusqu'à ce que je _gagne_ ! »

Metal bat essuya de son bras l'excédent de sang qui coulait sur ses paupières. Il se mit ensuite en garde et leva sa batte. Il avait très mal… Mais la douleur ne le submergeait pas. Quelque chose de plus fort prenait le dessus…

Garou haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et se mit à marcher vers son adversaire, confiant. « Si tu te sens si bien… On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu alors. »

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Les deux jeunes hommes y mettaient toute leur force et misaient sur chacun des coups qu'ils donnaient. Malheureusement pour lui, Metal bat était celui qui prenait le plus cher. Garou était vraiment un adversaire à sa taille… Il était très fort et le sous-estimer était une grave erreur de sa part.

Mais plus le héros de classe S prenait des dégâts, plus il devenait puissant. Cela intéressa Garou, qui était d'un naturel curieux. Entre deux assauts d'une force magistrale de la part de Metal bat, il eut l'audace de lui demander : « Hey bat ! Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de force, malgré tes blessures ? »

Garou lui envoya violemment une plaque d'égout au visage mais Metal bat dévia sa trajectoire avec dextérité. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre que Garou apparut à deux centimètres de lui. « Trop lent ! » Et le héros se prit une raclée inoubliable. Il sentait sa mâchoire claquer et ses os craquer sous les coups de poing destructeurs du chasseur. Du sang au goût métallique remplit sa bouche et il fut obligé de tout vomir.

Se reprenant en main, Metal bat asséna un coup de batte précis, et Garou dut s'écarter et se vautrer au sol pour l'éviter. De justesse. L'onde de choc provoquée par le héros vint projeter une multitude de cailloux qui écorchèrent profondément le chasseur. « Pour répondre à ta question, gronda le classe S. Ma force vient de… »

Metal bat, avant d'achever sa phrase, tournoya sur lui-même tout en balançant autour de lui sa batte de métal avec une puissance effroyable. Aucun coup ne pouvait l'atteindre à présent. « … elle vient de ma motivation ! »

Garou, impressionné, recula. Il se heurta à un mur. « Merde ! Un cul-de-sac ! » Il observa alors le héros de classe S – plus menaçant que jamais – s'approcher peu à peu dans un tourbillon mortel. Mais plus il le regardait, plus il appréhendait le style de combat de son rival. Il ricana. « Tu as beau jouer les durs, tes coups sont prévisibles et de simples techniques d'arts martiaux anti-humains permettent de les contrer ! »

Garou usa alors de ses talents acquis au dojo de Maître Bang et il para chaque coup de batte avec virtuosité. Puis, d'un coup de pied spectaculaire, il expulsa Metal bat qui s'écrasa au sol. Ce dernier, allongé sur le dos, ferma les yeux et du sang coula le long de ses lèvres. Le combat était terminé.

Le chasseur de héros lança un soupir satisfait et se retourna, prêt à continuer sa route. « Pff, c'était vraiment trop facile, se plaint-il. Master Marcel et Metal bat sont peut-être des héros de classe S, mais ils misent trop sur leur force et ne réfléchissent pas assez. C'est désolant. Je suis déçu, je pensais que vaincre des classe S serait plus difficile. Mais bon, il me reste encore ce Watchdog M… »

Ce qui se produisit ensuite se déroula pendant une fraction de seconde. _Impossible_. Il gisait par terre il n'y avait même pas un instant. Garou aurait mieux fait de ne pas baisser sa garde aussi rapidement. Il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. L'instant d'après, il aperçut Metal bat lever sa batte au-dessus de sa tête. Il était trop tard pour esquiver. Ce coup serait irrémédiablement fatal. Garou ferma les yeux à son tour en pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les rouvrir quand soudain…

« Grand frère ! »

Garou attendit le choc. Qui n'arriva jamais. Il entrouvrit ses paupières pour voir que la batte de métal était à un millimètre de son crâne. Son possesseur l'avait arrêté à temps. Mais pourquoi ?

« Grand frère ! reprit la voix aigüe qui avait résonné juste avant. C'est qui ce mec ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de vous battre ?

\- Zenko… Pars, s'il te plaît… » murmura Metal bat.

« _Sa petite sœur ?_ » songea Garou, surpris de voir une petite fille en robe débarquer sur leur champ de combat. Il profita néanmoins de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait Metal bat pour lui porter un autre coup de poing qui manqua de lui briser le nez.

Le héros de classe S chuta une nouvelle fois et se retrouva à quatre pattes en train de cracher du sang. Garou s'approcha de lui et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. « J'ignore pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappé comme tu aurais dû le faire, mais tu vas regretter d'avoir laissé ton action inachevée. Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être pu être mort à l'heure qu'il est… Maintenant prépare-toi à goûter à l'amertume de la défaite ! » Il se remit en garde, sur le point de donner le coup de grâce à l'adolescent, quand la petite fille Zenko s'interposa entre lui et son rival. Garou, hébété, se stoppa dans son élan.

« Arrêtez ! hurla Zenko. Mon grand-frère m'a promis de ne jamais se battre devant moi ! Alors ça suffit maintenant !

\- Zenko, va-t'en, ordonna Metal bat à sa petite sœur. C'est dangereux.

\- Non ! cria Zenko. Je veux que vous arrêtiez tous les deux de vous battre sous mes yeux ! »

Garou grimaça et haussa les sourcils. « Et pourquoi devrais-je me plier à vos foutues règles de famille ? » Il ne reçut pas de réponse, juste le regard déterminé de la petite fille et les halètements de son grand frère.

Il dévisagea d'ailleurs l'adolescent de 17 ans. Sous ses airs de brute et sous son regard noir se cachait probablement un frère aimant et protecteur. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la manière dont il se tenait, accroupi derrière sa petite sœur et pointant férocement sa batte de métal vers le chasseur de héros, pour comprendre qu'il ne cherchait qu'à défendre ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

Malgré son jeune âge, il était particulièrement endurant et puissant. Garou avait eu du mal à le combattre. D'autre part, sans l'intervention inopinée de Zenko, le chasseur serait sûrement mort sous le coup de batte ultime de son adversaire. Cette intervention lui avait sauvé la mise. Il mit donc sa fierté de côté et accepta le fait qu'il y avait eu match nul.

Il attrapa le regard de braise de Metal bat et ne le lâcha plus des yeux. Sans couper le contact visuel, il annonça d'une voix neutre : « Bref. Je perds mon temps avec un imbécile de ton genre. Je dois m'occuper de ce sale chien de Watchdog Man. Salut. »

Metal bat s'empara précipitamment de sa batte et se leva en dépit de toutes ses blessures et de ces litres de sang perdus. Zenko lui saisit le bras et l'empêcha tout juste de se ruer sur le chasseur. Il grogna. « Je te signale que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, pas l'inverse, ducon. »

Garou se détourna finalement et partit tranquillement en prononçant ces mots avec légèreté : « Je te laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois, Monsieur le héros…

\- Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi, bâtard ! » vociféra Metal bat en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur.

Garou s'en alla sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Cependant, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette difforme qui s'apparentait à celle d'un monstre. « Tss… »

Pendant ce temps, Zenko prit le poignet de son grand frère. « Eh ! Mais où tu vas, grand frère ? lui demanda-t-elle. Viens avec moi, tu m'as promis qu'on allait faire du shopping !

\- Non, Zenko, une autre fois. D'ailleurs, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Tu m'avais dit au téléphone que tu te rendais à l'attrape-sushis pour une mission spéciale ! »

Metal bat tira son bras et échappa à la poigne de sa petite sœur. Il reprit en main sa batte et se dirigea en boitant vers les immeubles où se trouvait la scolopendre géante. Il était essoufflé et du sang presque noir goutait le long de sa mâchoire. « Grand frère ! Dis-moi où tu vas, quand même !

\- Je… Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, souffla le héros. Je vais accomplir mon devoir… et tuer ce monstre.

\- Mais tu es complétement fou ! s'écria la petite fille. Regarde ton état, tu arrives à peine à rester debout !

\- Je suis un héros, je me dois d'éliminer cette menace coûte que coûte… »

Zenko, exaspérée, cria : « Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! T'es tellement têtu que ça frôle la stupidité ! » Et elle asséna une bonne claque derrière la tête de son frère. Ce dernier, sous le choc, vacilla, et s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son corps était sur le ventre, face contre terre, et sa main avait lâché sa précieuse batte de métal. Zenko, paniquée, s'accroupit à côté du corps inerte de l'adolescent et le secoua en vain.

« Grand frère ? Réponds-moi ! »

Pas de réponse. « Hm… Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance… »

Au même moment, un monstre ressemblant à une limace géante fit son apparition et observa depuis son coin la petite fille aux côtés du jeune homme. « Oh, mais tiens ! s'exclama la limace nommée Sludge Jellyfish. C'est Metal bat ! Il m'a l'air dans un sale état… C'est le moment parfait pour moi de l'achever ! Tous mes camarades vont m'aduler si je tue un classe S !

\- Hop hop hop, pas si vite, » résonna une voix masculine.

Jellyfish n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un grand coup de pied le fit exploser et s'éclabousser sur les murs aux alentours. L'auteur de cette frappe magistrale n'était autre que Garou.

« Je déteste être espionné par quelqu'un, se justifia l'homme-monstre. Les spectateurs indésirables, je leur pète la gueule.

\- C'est… C'est donc toi, Garou le chasseur de héros ? s'extasia Jellyfish en se regénérant avec peine. Nous, les monstres, nous t'admirons vraiment ! Tu es fascinant, le parfait équilibre entre un humain et un monstre !

\- … J'm'en bas les couilles. »

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à balancer un second coup de pied mortel quand la limace, avec précipitation, dit : « Tu connais l'Association des monstres ? Ça te dirait de venir nous rejoindre ? Nous avons besoin de tes talents…

\- Pas intéressé.

\- Mais euh ! Nous… »

Garou, impitoyable, ne le laissa pas finir de s'exprimer et le buta en un seul _kick_. Alors que la limace dégoulinait de partout en désintégrant, il put entendre un dernier râle de la part du monstre : « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas épargné comme tu _l_ 'as épargné, _lui_ ? »

Garou garda une expression neutre et fixa avec un écœurement bien dissimulé le cadavre de Sludge Jellyfish la limace. « Répugnant. Dois-je vraiment te fournir une réponse … ? J'ai bien peur que je n'en aie pas. »

Et il vit non loin de la scène de meurtre, Zenko qui était assise. A côté d'elle, Métal bat était couché sur le ventre, visiblement inconscient. Garou soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux argent. « Bordel, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi j'ai laissé la vie sauve à ce maudit héros de classe S ? se demanda-t-il. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai tué le monstre qui voulait l'éliminer… Il a définitivement une dette envers moi, cet imbécile. »

Et il reprit une énième fois son chemin vers la ville Q. Ses pensées le tourmentèrent. « On n'a qu'à dire que si j'ai épargné ce Metal bat, c'est parce qu'il est un adversaire digne de moi mais qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas en forme à cause de son combat avec la scolopendre. Je lui laisse une chance de se rétablir avant de m'affronter. Et en plus, si j'ai exterminé ce monstre-limace qui voulait s'en prendre à lui, c'est parce que le seul être vivant qui tuera ce héros, c'est moi, et personne d'autre. »

Il continua à avancer en songeant à son rival. Ils étaient tous les deux de puissance égale, mais avec des styles de combat totalement différents. Ils se complétaient pourtant bien et un affrontement entre les deux ennemis se solderait probablement d'un match nul. On pouvait presque dire qu'ils étaient des _alter ego_.

La pensée de Metal bat fit fondre les entrailles de Garou. Le chasseur de héros l'admettait : à la fin de leur combat, lorsque Zenko était intervenue, le regard féroce et intense de l'adolescent qui lui était adressé l'avait profondément troublé. Jamais il n'aurait pu poursuivre l'affrontement dans un état pareille – et Metal bat non plus d'ailleurs. Alors, perturbé, Garou avait mis un terme à la bagarre et s'en était allé.

Il fallait l'avouer : cet accrochage violent avec le jeune héros de classe S avait ouvert l'appétit du chasseur et éveillait ses passions les plus enfouies… Rencontrer un gamin d'une telle force et d'une telle détermination ne se faisait pas tous les jours. C'était une proie de la plus haute qualité qu'il fût. Il se ferait un plaisir de s'amuser avec lui. Que c'était excitant de traquer un héros… !

Garou baissa les yeux sur son pantalon de kimono. Il y avait une bosse suggestive au niveau de l'entrejambe. Ça commençait à sérieusement le gêner, là-dessous.

« Tiens ? Je bande… ? »

~oOoOoOo~

Quelques jours plus tard, Garou arpentait les rues noires du centre-ville. La nuit était déjà tombée, noyant le paysage dans l'obscurité. Finalement, il s'était résigné à combattre Watchdog Man. Ce molosse n'était même pas dans la ville Q : l'Association des héros l'avait invité à une réunion ce jour-là. C'est donc déçu et affamé que Garou repartit. Il déversa alors sa rage sur tous les héros qu'il croisait, de la classe A à la classe C.

Alors qu'il finissait de rosser de coups un classe A, le visage de Metal bat lui vint en pensée. « Merde, pourquoi je pense à cet abruti dans un moment pareil ? » Il laissa sa victime à moitié morte et vagabonda de nouveau dans les ruelles sombres. Il avait besoin de se défouler là, maintenant. Pourtant, tabasser des héros ne lui faisait ressentir plus aucune sensation. Plus comme avant. Il voulait à tout prix évacuer sa frustration et se rassasier une bonne fois pour toute.

« Comment est-ce que je peux me changer les idées ? se demanda Garou. Une bonne vieille bagarre m'aurait soulagé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'il me manque un truc… » Garou réfléchit encore durant quelques secondes. Il trouva en fin de compte la réponse.

« Je veux me trouver un adversaire, mais pas n'importe lequel… Hm… Metal bat, murmura-t-il du bout de ses lèvres. Je _le_ _veux_ _lui_. » Garou avait peut-être connu de nombreuses batailles, mais son combattant préféré était sans aucun doute Metal bat. Cet adolescent l'avait profondément marqué, tant pour sa force extraordinaire, que pour son regard acéré et son amour envers sa petite sœur.

« Il me le faut sous la main, _maintenant_. » Garou, désespéré, se mit en quête de son nouveau jouet favori. On ne l'appelait pas le chasseur de héros pour rien : après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, il localisa – avec l'aide d'un criminel hackeur – la maison de Metal bat. Elle se situait dans une ville proche. Apparemment, c'était une maison plutôt grande qui se trouvait dans un quartier aisé. « Je sens que je vais m'amuser, ce soir. »

~oOoOoOo~

19h30. Le soleil était couché depuis peu, mais la maison était plongée dans les ténèbres. Garou se présenta en toute discrétion devant le grand portail de la maison du classe S. Il siffla, admiratif. « Wow. Je ne pensais pas que le métier de héros payait autant. » Il oublia la politesse et enjamba avec facilité la clôture, sans prendre la peine de sonner. « Les surprises, ça fait toujours plaisir, » ricana-t-il.

Le chasseur remarqua que toutes les pièces de la maison étaient éteintes, sauf une seule où la lumière était encore allumée. Il espéra de tout cœur que c'était la chambre de sa proie tant convoitée. Au pire, si c'était celle de la petite sœur Zenko, il n'avait qu'à assommer la fille sans vergogne.

Il grimpa aux murs avec l'agilité d'un chat et parvint jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'un coup de pied violent, il brisa la vitre en mille morceaux et s'engouffra dans la pièce. _Bingo_. C'était la chambre de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs affalé dans son lit en train de regarder la télé sur son écran plat personnel. Il sursauta brusquement et tomba au sol. « Ga… Garou ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- On a déjà fait les présentations, il me semble, » se moqua Garou.

Metal bat plongea sur le côté et tenta de s'emparer de sa batte, mais Garou fut plus rapide et envoya l'objet valser à travers la fenêtre. « Non-non-non… chuchota-t-il. Ce soir, pas de batte. Voyons voir ce que tu vaux sans ta précieuse arme. »

Metal bat grogna et Garou s'élança vers lui avant de lui balancer des coups de pied retournés. Le héros essaya tant bien que mal de les parer avec ses avant-bras, mais la tâche s'annonçait ardue, surtout face à un professionnel des arts martiaux. Les coups étaient de plus en plus rapides, et le plus jeune avait du mal à suivre la cadence et reculait peu à peu. « Tu te débrouilles bien, _Héros_ , railla le chasseur. Mais tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps, crois-moi ! »

Il agrippa le classe S par son col et le jeta de l'autre côté de la chambre. L'adolescent fit un vol plané avant de s'écraser contre un meuble en bois, qui se fracassa. Le jeune homme se massa la nuque en grimaçant de douleur. Garou allait repartir à l'assaut quand une voix familière l'interrompit à nouveau.

« Grand frère ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?! » C'était Zenko, la petite sœur, et elle parlait à travers la porte. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci était visiblement fermée à clé.

Metal bat lança un regard de fureur à Garou, qui sentit à ce contact une chaleur violente naître dans son ventre. Le chasseur murmura alors à son rival : « Tu ne veux quand même pas que ta sœur te voie en train de te battre, non ? Ce serait dommage que je te pète la gueule devant elle sans que tu puisses te défendre… »

Metal bat pesta. « Sale bâtard, laisse ma sœur en dehors de ça. »

Garou lâcha un rire sec. Il se délectait de cette expression de rage qu'avait constamment Metal bat sur le visage. Elle lui allait si bien et elle était diablement excitante… « Qu'attends-tu pour lui répondre ? demanda le chasseur avec suffisance. Si elle me voie ici, je ne la laisserai pas repartir et il y aura deux morts cette nuit…

\- Fils de pute, l'insulta le classe S. C'est une menace ? »

Sous le sourire insolent de Garou, Metal bat soupira et s'adressa à contrecoeur à sa frangine. « Tout va bien, Zenko. Va à ta répétition de piano, maintenant.

\- Quoi ? fit Zenko. Maintenant ? Mais mon cours ne commence qu'à 20h !

\- Vas-y sans discuter. Et tout de suite ! »

Silence. Zenko finit par s'éloigner de la porte et descendit les escaliers. « Bon bah… A tout-à-l'heure, grand frère ! Ne fais pas trop de bêtises… » Bientôt, la porte d'entrée se claqua dans un grand bruit. Metal bat, qui avait jusque là retenu sa respiration, souffla un bon coup. « Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne chez moi, dit-il, c'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Oh oui… J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Le héros de classe S rugit de colère avant de prendre des objets sur une armoire et de les projeter avec force sur Garou. Ce dernier les esquiva avec habileté mais il ne put éviter un canif qui lui érafla le front. De petites gouttes de sang perlèrent autour de la coupure. « Joli coup ! s'extasia Garou, plein d'admiration. T'es vraiment balèze pour un gamin !

\- Et c'est le mec qui a pratiquement mon âge qui me dit ça ? » répliqua le héros en le mitraillant de projectiles.

Garou déviait chaque tir avec ses mains. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Metal bat était peut-être un adversaire dangereux et menaçant, mais, sans sa batte, il n'était rien de plus qu'un adolescent de 17 ans qui faisait joujou avec des armes.

Le chasseur de héros se rapprocha du plus jeune en usant de sa défense quasi-parfaite. Puis, d'un coup de pied savamment placé, il expulsa son ennemi par terre. Metal bat, sur le dos, n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser qu'un poids le cloua au sol. Garou s'était mis à califourchon sur lui.

Metal bat essaya de se cambrer et de ponter pour éjecter le chasseur mais ce dernier le serrait fermement entre ses jambes. Alors, le plus jeune tenta de frapper au visage son rival par des uppercuts bien soignés mais Garou finit par attraper ses poignets et il les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. « Echec et mat, _Héros_ , » susurra Garou à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Metal bat s'agita vivement et entreprit de se soustraire à l'emprise du chasseur mais ce dernier avait clairement l'avantage de la position et le maitrisait totalement. « Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire maintenant, hein, sale chien ? Tu vas me tuer ? cracha le classe S.

\- Hmm… Je sais pas, tu m'proposes quoi, toi ? » s'amusa Garou.

Garou, lui, pouvait rester ainsi durant des heures. Il était confortablement assis sur le ventre du héros et il profitait d'une très belle vue. Le classe S était au sol, ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière mais certaines mèches partaient dans tous les sens, dû à la bataille improvisée quelques instants plus tôt. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés sur ses yeux, yeux qui étaient en permanence sombres et farouches. Garou avait un faible pour ces pupilles qui reflétaient toute l'agressivité de leur possesseur. Il trouvait ça _hot_. Les contours de la mâchoire de Metal bat étaient aiguisés et virils. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, preuve qu'il était essoufflé.

Garou n'en pouvait plus face à un tel spectacle. Qui ne serait pas excité devant ce jeune homme féroce mais complétement à sa merci ? Une chaleur étouffante se créa dans son bas ventre, brouillant ses pensées. Submergé par son désir et sa passion, il perdit la raison et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Metal bat. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, dévorant presque au sens propre la bouche de l'autre. Metal bat écarquilla les yeux et résista immédiatement au baiser.

« Putain de merde ! cria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Quoi ? persifla Garou. T'apprécies pas, peut-être ? Ou bien je viens de te voler ton premier baiser ? »

Metal bat se renfrogna en grondant. Le chasseur avait visé juste, donc. Il décida de le taquiner encore plus. « Mais dis-moi, _Héros de classe S_ , t'as pas de petite copine ? Toi qui est si fort, si populaire et si beau… Tu dois pourtant avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds, non ? Toutes ces petites chiennes bavent devant un héros…

\- Ferme-la ! ordonna Metal bat. Tu sais rien de moi ! »

Garou libéra une de ses deux mains et s'empara du menton de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se tut instantanément. « Ooh… Je sais… fit sournoisement le chasseur. La seule et unique femme de ta vie, c'est ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vois plus qu'elle, et toutes les filles qui te tournent autour t'importent peu… Je me trompe ?

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ta putain de grande gueule ?! »

Garou fit taire Metal bat en plaquant une deuxième fois sa bouche contre la sienne. Mais cette fois ci, le héros sortit les crocs et mordit la lèvre du chasseur. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement et constata un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il ricana tout seul en regardant le plus jeune. « Ah… Tu es si sauvage et si brutal, fit-il remarquer. J'aime ton côté bestial.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Ça aussi j'aimerai bien, plaisanta Garou. Mais parlons encore de toi… Si t'as pas de petite amie ni de pute, alors avec qui tu baises ? Ou bien tu passes tes soirées à te branler, ahah ! »

Metal bat gigota vigoureusement mais Garou le maintenait résolument entre ses cuisses. « Non… Ne me dis pas que t'es encore puceau ? fit le chasseur d'une voix moqueuse. Qui l'eut cru ?

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, se défendit Metal bat. Je suis un héros professionnel, je m'occupe des monstres, pas des filles en chaleur.

\- Je vais finir par devenir jaloux des monstres ! ironisa Garou. Et si tu t'occupais de moi, un peu ? Puisque t'aimes autant l'univers de l'homme, où la guerre et la violence règnent en maître, tu dois bien avoir un faible pour les mecs, non ? »

Garou, tout en plaquant d'une main les poignets de Metal bat au-dessus de sa tête, se servit de son autre main pour caresser le torse du héros. Il passa ses lèvres dans son cou, où il mordit tendrement une parcelle de peau pour y laisser une trace rouge. Il déchira ensuite avec empressement le t-shirt du classe S et découvrit son ventre musclé. Il y fit courir ses doigts et continua d'embrasser sa peau sensible. La résistance de Metal bat faiblissait au fur et à mesure.

« Alors ? demanda Garou, malicieux. C'est plutôt agréable ?

\- … Non, répondit le héros d'un ton pas très convaincant.

\- Tss. Menteur. T'es un ado de 17 ans, et à cet âge là – et je suis très bien placé pour le savoir ! – on est bourré d'hormones. Ton corps ne quémande que _ça_ ! Alors profite et prends ton pied, d'accord ? »

Metal bat luttait de toutes ses forces. C'était une bataille à la fois physique et mentale. Il refusait de se laisser emporter par les douces caresses de son pire ennemi. Mais c'était si bon, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact. De plus, il sentait une bosse sur son ventre. C'était évidemment l'érection de son rival qui se pressait contre ses abdos. En tant normal, cela l'aurait dégoûté au plus haut point, mais en ce moment même, Metal bat n'était pas dans son état normal. Garou l'avait bien trop excité pour qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente. Alors, ses reins s'enflammèrent soudainement et son entrejambe se gonfla à son tour. C'était délicieux.

Garou sourit, satisfait. « Tu vois comme c'est bon, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du classe S. Prêt à prendre du plaisir avec ton pire ennemi ?

\- Dans… tes rêves, souffla Metal bat les yeux à moitié fermés.

\- Tu mens vraiment très mal, toi. »

Il s'empara des lèvres du héros, y faufila sa langue, et les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent impétueusement. Chacun essayait de prendre le contrôle du baiser, mais Garou était résolu à soumettre Metal bat une bonne fois pour toute. Il le plaqua brutalement au sol et l'empêcha de faire plus de mouvements. Ils séparèrent finalement leurs bouches et échangèrent un regard intense.

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, crut bon de préciser Metal bat.

\- Toi, je sais pas, mais ton corps, lui, est drôlement attiré par le sexe… et par moi, » affirma Garou.

Garou continua à prodiguer ses caresses passionnées et il sentit le corps musclé de l'adolescent se tordre sous ses bras. Le chasseur titilla un téton du plus jeune qui se mordit les lèvres. C'était un point sensible, apparemment. Il décida de le lécher et de le stimuler avec ses doigts. « Je parie que tu ne savais même pas que cet endroit pouvait te faire du bien, railla Garou.

\- Ferme ta gueule et continue, » lui intima Metal bat en passant ses mains dans la chevelure de son rival.

Garou s'exécuta sans attendre et reprit le traitement divin qu'il infligeait à l'adolescent. Ce dernier gesticulait de plus en plus et tirait les mèches de cheveux qu'il tenait dans ses paumes. Certes, il avait 17 ans, et à ce moment de la vie, tous les garçons étaient plus ou moins obsédés par le sexe. Mais lui n'avait jamais pris du temps pour assouvir ses désirs. Son métier de héros – et surtout de héros de classe S ! – l'obligeait à se concentrer sur les monstres et sur toutes les sortes de menaces qui pesaient sur l'humanité. Et le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, il le passait en compagnie de sa sœur Zenko qui adorait le piano et le shopping. Ses parents étant toujours absents, il se dévouait entièrement au confort de sa petite sœur et faisait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse.

Son emploi du temps chargé ne lui permettait donc pas de sortir avec des jeunes de son âge et de faire des connaissances. De ce fait, il n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle, si on ne comptait pas les nuits où il se touchait en solitaire. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était si sensible au toucher de Garou, et qu'il réagissait trop bien sous ses mains.

Le chasseur de héros remonta afin de pouvoir embrasser une énième fois Metal bat. Mais lors de son ascension, leurs entrejambes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes, surpris par ce contact électrisant, hoquetèrent en même temps. Garou, l'esprit confus et embrouillé, rougit et demanda en paniquant : « Euh… Y'a vraiment personne chez toi là, c'est bien ça ?

\- O… Ouais… Y'a personne, répondit Metal bat en haletant.

\- Tu permets, alors ? »

A ces mots, Garou pressa ses hanches contre celles du héros et commença à se mouvoir langoureusement. Même à travers le pantalon, la friction était absolument merveilleuse et procurait aux deux adolescents des sensations divinement succulentes. Metal bat rejeta sa tête en arrière et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. « Nnh… ah… ! »

Garou, quant à lui, se concentrait pour ne laisser s'échapper aucun râle. Mais, à l'entente de la voix étouffée du classe S, il était au bord de sa limite et ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il se maîtrisa de toutes ses forces. « Te retiens pas, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux entendre tous les bruits que tu fais…

\- C'est mort, si tu crois que je vais te faire ce plaisi… Ahh… »

Garou, souriant, ne voyait plus clair et continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Dommage que les deux garçons eussent gardé leur pantalon et qu'il n'y eut pas d'accès direct… Mais le tissu était tout de même très agréable. Le chasseur enlaça le héros et continua d'appuyer lascivement son bas-ventre sur le sien. Les gémissements de Metal bat parvinrent à ses oreilles. Ils étaient tout simplement délicieux, érotiques… Le chasseur était à bout de souffle et ne pensait plus à rien sauf à son partenaire. Ça commençait vraiment à être humide, en-dessous.

Tout à coup, Metal bat redressa son bassin qui vint cogner encore plus fort celui de son rival. Ce dernier ne put résister et un gémissement jaillit de sa bouche. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule du héros qui en profita pour accélérer le rythme. Bientôt, les deux jeunes fermèrent leurs yeux, ce qui décupla leurs sensations, et ils emplirent la chambre de leurs soupirs sensuels. Plus personne ne se retenait à présent. Tout était flou et intense.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin. C'était trop bon pour qu'ils pussent tenir une seconde de plus. Dans une explosion d'étoiles et de feux d'artifices, ils se déversèrent chacun leur tour dans leur pantalon. Durant plus de cinq minutes, le temps de se remettre de leur orgasme, Metal bat serra inconsciemment Garou dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'était écroulé sur lui, après avoir joui. La période où ils demeurèrent par terre sans bouger ni parler parut durer une éternité.

Le silence commença à devenir pesant. Il était de temps en temps brisé par leur souffle, mais c'était assez embarrassant quand même. Metal bat ouvrit soudainement les yeux et réalisa sa situation. Son pire ennemi – le pire ennemi de l'Association des héros – somnolait paisiblement sur son torse. Il prit le chasseur par son col et l'éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Bordel de merde ! hurla le héros. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire, au juste ?! »

Garou grogna, mécontent de son vol plané, et se releva péniblement. « On vient de faire quelque chose de parfaitement normal pour notre âge, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah ouais ? rétorqua Metal bat. T'as l'habitude de faire _ce genre de choses_ avec un de tes pires ennemis, et qui est un homme de surcroît ?

\- C'est vrai que mes ennemis je les bute, en général. Mais, disons que tu es une exception. Ah, et j'aime les filles, mais toi tu es une fois de plus l'exception qui met à l'épreuve la règle… »

Garou, sans demander la permission, s'assit sur le lit de Metal bat qui était resté au sol, trop bouleversé pour songer à bouger. Le chasseur de héros, non sans gêne, constata qu'un endroit précis de son pantalon était trempé, et que c'était une substance assez gluante et visqueuse. Il retira alors son bas, et son t-shirt suivit ensuite. « Tu n'enlèves pas tes habits ? demanda-t-il à son rival. T'as bien mouillé, toi aussi.

\- Ta gueule, je peux me passer de tes commentaires, répliqua le classe S. En plus t'as niqué mon haut.

\- Rhooo, c'est bon… C'est pas comme si t'étais récalcitrant non plus.

\- J'men bas les couilles. N'empêche que tu vas me repayer mon t-shirt, et ma fenêtre que tu as brisée. »

Garou ricana. Il s'installa bien comme il faut sur les draps du plus jeune, et il se réjouit de le voir complétement perdu face aux événements. Ça le dépassait, visiblement. « Ça te dit qu'on remette ça ? »

Metal bat l'observa, confus. « Hein ?

\- T'es prêt pour un deuxième round ?

\- Non. Sûrement pas. »

Garou se sentit presque vexé par les durs mots de son tout nouveau partenaire. Mais il garda son sourire carnassier et tenta de convaincre l'adolescent de s'amuser avec lui encore un peu. « Allez, réclama-t-il. Ça t'a fait du bien tout à l'heure, non ? On peut recommencer ?

\- Non, tu vas d'abord dégager de chez moi. Et par la porte d'entrée, cette fois-ci. »

Sa phrase achevée, Metal bat se dirigea vers Garou et allait le pousser vers la sortie quand ce dernier s'accrocha à son pantalon en faisant les yeux doux. « Lâche-moi sale chien, cracha le héros.

\- Non ! implora le plus âgé. Donne-moi une chance de plus ! Je veux encore te faire sentir bien… Je veux te faire crier mon nom cette fois !

\- Mais tu délires, pauvre con ! »

Inopinément, Garou se mit à tirer le pantalon de son cadet tout en massant doucement ses fesses. Metal bat sursauta et rougit – de colère ou de plaisir, nul ne le saura jamais. D'un coup, le classe S fut basculé sur le lit où un Garou visiblement en chaleur l'assaillit. Il le maintint par les épaules de manière qu'il soit collé aux draps. « Je ne suis pas encore rassasié, gamin, » murmura le chasseur.

Metal bat, fatigué, n'opposa pas de résistance au baiser imposé par son ennemi. Mais son bas-ventre se réveilla au contact de ses mains étrangères qui se baladèrent sur les courbes de son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, son membre était à nouveau en érection.

« T'es plutôt rapide à stimuler toi, se moqua Garou. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Tu me fais chier. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se caressèrent passionnément tout en se dévêtant. Une fois totalement nu, il se jetèrent des coups d'œil loin d'être discrets. En secret, chacun était très impressionné par le corps de l'autre, mais jamais ils ne l'admettraient à voix haute.

Il se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à se masturber mutuellement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lubrifiant, vu que leurs pénis étaient déjà bien assez moites et trempés par leur précédent ébat. A nouveau, des soupirs délectables s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

« Mmh… C'est déjà mieux que quand tu le fais tout seul, pas vrai ? fit Garou.

\- Ah… Mmh… »

Le chasseur de héros sourit. Ces bruits exprimaient beaucoup plus de choses que des mots, et ils représentaient une réponse satisfaisante pour lui. Il accéléra la cadence de sa main et ses oreilles furent bénies par la délicieuse voix de Metal bat qui leur parvenait. A bout de souffle, Garou finit par proposer de changer de position. « Viens… Si on faisait un 69 ?

\- Hm ? … Un quoi ?

\- Attends, je te montre. »

Le classe S était sur le dos, tandis que Garou se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, sa tête se trouvant vers l'entrejambe de l'adolescent. « Voilà, très bien, susurra-t-il. Maintenant, tu me branles, tu me suces… Tu fais c'que tu veux. Par contre tu mets pas les dents.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, » répondit Metal bat en attrapant dans sa bouche le pénis de son ennemi.

Garou tressauta et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. L'auteur à l'origine de cette taquinerie lui lança un regard provocateur. Le chasseur lui sourit en retour et prit sa revanche en tripotant la base du sexe de l'autre, et en passant quelques coups de langue sur le gland. « Tu me battras pas à ce jeu, _Héros_. On verra qui va jouir le premier.

\- Défi relevé, bâtard. »

Garou donna un coup de rein et Metal bat s'étouffa avec la queue de son rival. Il toussa et sa salive déborda de ses lèvres. « On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Monsieur le classe S, » railla Garou.

Le héros ne s'arrêta pas de sucer avec ardeur et application afin d'attiser le désir de son adversaire. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement sous les caresses soigneuses du plus jeune, mais il se savait infiniment plus habile et expérimenté que lui dans le domaine du sexe. Confiant, il lécha avec lenteur et précision le membre palpitant de son ennemi qui ne cessait de respirer de plus en plus vite.

« Mmh… Ah ! geignit Metal bat.

\- T'aimes ça, cochon… »

Et il continua à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de l'autre en essayant de se préoccuper le moins possible du sien. La chaleur dans son ventre était d'ailleurs insoutenable, et ses reins étaient victimes d'une puissante pression. Garou se rendit compte du fait que son partenaire était doué à la fellation. Inexpérimenté, mais définitivement doué. Et ça s'annonçait mal. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il éjacule le premier. Quelle honte, surtout face à un puceau.

Il engloba la bite toute entière de son cadet dans sa bouche et fit jouer de sa langue. Metal bat, surpris par cet assaut soudain, se cambra et ferma les yeux dans un râle. Il faillit jouir sur le coup, mais grâce à une chance inouïe, il put se retenir au dernier moment. Puis, il sentit un doigt froid pénétrer son anus lubrifié par tous ces fluides corporels. D'abord le considérant comme un intrus, il serra les fesses pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais les lèvres habiles de Garou autour de sa queue lui firent se détendre presque immédiatement.

Toutes ces sensations d'un coup, ça le rendait fou. Metal bat se contracta et gémit à voix haute. Sa voix se brisait, se craquait. Il ne la contrôlait plus du tout. Garou le suçait, le doigtait, il était _autour_ de lui, _en_ lui. Il sentait qu'il perdait la tête, que chaque passage de la bouche de son rival le brûlait de plaisir, que son désir ne faisait que d'augmenter à chaque seconde qu'il passait en se faisant tailler une pipe par le plus magnifique des enfoirés.

Garou sentit qu'il s'envolait lui aussi, porté par les gémissements divins de son partenaire. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il procurait autant de bien à quelqu'un suffisait à le plonger dans les limbes de l'orgasme. Mais il voulait absolument ne pas jouir avant l'autre. Il fallait résister encore un peu à cette torture. Son sexe, occupé par Metal bat, ne demandait que la libération.

Le héros de classe S ondula de plus belle et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il n'entendit plus rien, pourtant, ses soupirs étaient devenus des cris. Garou lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il pensât qu'il allait mourir sous le coup du plaisir. Dans un dernier hurlement où se mêla le prénom _'Garou'_ , il se vida et éjacula dans la bouche du chasseur. Ce dernier, excité comme jamais par le gémissement sexy de Metal bat, jouit dans un grondement sonore et éclaboussa le visage de son rival. Encore une fois, on pouvait presque parler de match nul puisqu'ils étaient presque _venus_ en même temps.

Garou s'effondra à côté du plus jeune, et non sur lui comme tout à l'heure. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient essoufflés et respiraient de grandes goulées d'air. Entre deux halètements, le chasseur parvint à dire : « Dis donc, vu comment tu suces comme un dieu, j'aurai presque du mal à croire que tu n'as jamais fait ça de ta vie.

\- Ferme-la, répondit Metal bat avec peine. T'as même pas gagné ton défi, en plus.

\- Y'a égalité, rectifia l'aîné. D'ailleurs j'suis impressionné du fait que tu aies tenu si longtemps sans jouir. Tu t'es entrainé tout seul ou t'es juste très endurant ?

\- Aucun des deux, t'es juste nul à la pipe. »

Garou sourit amèrement. « Ah ouais ? Gros menteur. Tu m'expliques alors qui est-ce qui gémissait comme une salope y'a un instant ? » Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Metal bat pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Etonné par cette soudaine initiative, il se laissa faire cajoler par son ex-ennemi. C'était imprévu.

« Tu… Tu aimes m'embrasser ? demanda Garou, pantois par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- T'es qu'un sale tricheur ! aboya Metal bat en ignorant la question. Est-ce que c'est autorisé, même, de se mettre des doigts entre mecs ?! »

Garou, dans un premier temps hébété, se remit vite de sa surprise et rit gentiment. « Bien sûr qu'on peut se permettre _ça_ entre mecs, fit-il. C'est même très agréable, vu ta réaction.

\- Euh… O… Oui, mais tu me préviens la prochaine fois !

\- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, _Monsieur le héros de classe S_ ? »

Metal bat fronça les sourcils et déglutit. Il se leva rapidement, ramassa les vêtements de son rival avant de les lui jeter à la figure. « Habille-toi et casse-toi.

\- Mais ! Tu es si cruel après l'orgasme, murmura Garou d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Dépêche ou je t'envoie dehors à poil ! »

Garou se plaignit de l'humeur massacrante du héros mais s'habilla en vitesse. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le classe S enfiler son boxer et son pantalon mais laisser son torse nu. C'était bon de le dévorer du regard comme ça… Cependant, Metal bat le remarqua et lui lança un regard noir. « Dégage, » grogna-t-il.

Garou, fidèle à lui-même, exigea d'une voix enfantine : « Je veux mon bisou d'au revoir. » Son tout nouveau partenaire demeura impassible et ne fit pas un geste. Alors le chasseur soupira et s'approcha de lui pour lui voler un énième baiser. A sa grande surprise, Metal bat n'opposa pas de résistance et se laissa faire docilement. Décidément…

« Bon, ça te dérange pas si je m'en vais par la fenêtre ?

\- Non, du moment que tu te barres d'ici.

\- Ok, ok, ok. »

Garou enjamba la fenêtre et s'apprêta à sauter quand il se souvint d'une chose. « Ah ! Au fait !

\- Quoi encore ? s'énerva Metal bat.

\- C'est quoi ton vrai nom ? »

Le temps sembla se stopper. Le vent se leva, faisant frissonner la végétation, et faisant pénétrer un courant d'air froid dans la chambre qui dégageait beaucoup de chaleur. La nuit était calme, sombre, fraîche. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le tintement des feuilles des arbres ainsi que le grésillement de la nature. Hormis la lumière de la pièce, seule la lune éclairait le grand jardin et ses alentours. Garou, ému, aurait pu profiter de ce spectacle durant des heures. Ce n'est que lorsque Metal bat ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer pour la première fois son prénom que le chasseur sentit enfin sa soif de violence étanchée.

« Bad. Je m'appelle Bad. »

Ça sonnait comme une goutte de lave tombant dans un lac gelé. C'était si rustre et si poétique à la fois. Comme le propriétaire de ce prénom. « Bad, répéta Garou en hochant la tête. Ça te va plutôt bien, _Bad boy_. »

Bad – alias Metal bat – lâcha un rire nerveux. « Arrête. T'es gênant. » Il fit une pause. « Fous le camp, maintenant.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! » sourit Garou en descendant habilement du rebord de la fenêtre.

Une fois les pieds sur terre, il s'en alla s'en se retourner et fit un vague signe de la main. « Salut, _Héros de classe S_ ! J'espère qu'on se reverra très bientôt !

\- Attends ! »

Le chasseur se retourna et observa l'adolescent qui l'avait interpellé. Peut-être voulait-il lui accorder des adieux plus romantiques et plus niais encore… « Ramasse ma batte et rends la moi espèce d'enfoiré ! » gueula finalement Bad.

Bon. Ce n'était définitivement pas les paroles qu'espéraient Garou mais ce dernier se mit quand même à la recherche de la batte de métal. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle avait voltigé à travers la fenêtre ! Il la trouva et la lança maladroitement au héros de classe S. « Attrape ! » Ce dernier la réceptionna adroitement. Visiblement, il vivait une relation fusionnelle avec cette arme qui lui servait à tuer des monstres. Garou se sentit dégoûté et jaloux à la fois. Lui aussi aimerait bien attirer l'attention de Bad.

« N'oublie pas que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, fit Metal bat depuis sa chambre, on sera redevenus ennemis. T'as pigé ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'indigna Garou. Mais j'croyais qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer entre nous… enfin…

\- Non. Oublie tout. Rien ne s'est passé entre nous. Chasseur de héros, lorsque nos routes s'entrecroiseront à nouveau, soit sûr que je te botterai ton cul. »

Garou sourit au classe S qui le foudroya du regard. Ces yeux… Toujours aussi en colère, toujours aussi menaçants. Et ça, ça le faisait craquer. Il escalada avec facilité la clôture et quitta le domaine de Bad. Bientôt, il se retrouva à errer dans les rues, comme les autres nuits. Sauf que cette nuit n'était pas comme les autres, vu qu'il y avait passé une partie en compagnie de son ennemi le plus tenace qui avait accepté d'être son amant le temps d'une heure.

« Alors comme ça nos routes s'entrecroiseront encore ? murmura Garou à lui-même. Dans combien de temps exactement ? » Il continua de marcher. Il exhala de la buée qui se transforma en nuage de petits cristaux au contact du froid nocturne. « Ahah. Suis-je bête, fit-il. S' _il_ ne vient pas à moi, c'est _moi_ qui irai le chercher. Alors je m'occuperai de son cul à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher pendant une semaine entière ! »

Et pour cela, il avait un plan machiavélique.

~oOoOoOo~

 _Deux mois plus tard, ville S._

Un monstre gigantesque était arrivé en ville. Il était d'un niveau de danger Dragon – niveau très rarement atteint mais qui révèle un monstre massivement destructeur – et d'une taille de près de cinquante mètres de haut. Il avait tué ou rendu inconscient des vingtaines de héros de classe A et n'attendait plus que de faire de nouvelles victimes.

Cependant, un jeune homme qui gardait son calme débarqua et surgit des ruines. Le monstre tenta de l'impressionner, mais l'adolescent ne sembla pas le moins du monde effrayé. Il dégaina virilement sa batte de métal et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la menace à éliminer. Il devait se débarrasser de cette abomination au plus vite, car il voulait arriver à temps au récital de piano de sa petite sœur.

Pendant ce temps, du haut d'un toit d'un immeuble, un homme observait la scène qui se déroulant non sans une grande excitation. Il allait bientôt intervenir dans le combat qui était sur le point d'exploser. Alors, il se ferait un plaisir de gêner le héros de classe S Metal bat, et de le troubler dans un moment si sérieux. C'était si jouissif de savoir qu'il pouvait le tourmenter à sa guise qu'il brulait d'impatience…

 _Flashback._

Dans une caverne sombre et profonde, un jeune homme s'y aventura. Ses mains et son pantalon étaient tâchés de sang. Il parvint jusqu'à une espèce de grosse tanière où y reposait un immense monstre de cinquante mètres de haut. Ce dernier grogna et communiqua avec l'intrus. « Que fais-tu dans mon antre, _Humain_ ?

\- Salutations, fit Garou en s'inclinant. En revanche je ne suis pas exactement un humain. Je suis plutôt… Hm… Un homme-monstre, c'est ça.

\- Je vois, déclara la bête. Je suppose que tu dois être particulièrement puissant puisque tu as réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici. Vu le sang sur tes vêtements, tu as dû tuer tous mes gardiens, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est vrai, j'admets. Mais parlons du sujet principal. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est parce que j'ai une demande à te faire.

\- Comment oses-tu, simple mortel ?! Je n'ai de service à rendre à personne.

\- Tu n'y es pas, sourit sombrement Garou. Tu y trouveras ton compte, crois-moi. Envahis la ville S et déploie toute ta puissance. Personne n'arrivera à te stopper et tu auras la ville pour toi tout seul. »

Le monstre eut un rire gras. « Ah ah ah ! C'est vrai qu'en dévoilant ma vraie puissance, aucun de ces satanés héros ne peut me résister et je suis même capable de raser une ville entière ! Mais pourquoi viens-tu me demander cela, _Humain_ ? N'es-tu pas du côté des héros ? »

Garou jubila. « Pas du tout. Je les veux tous morts. Ou presque. » Il expliqua son plan à la bête. « C'est très simple. Pleins de héros vont venir t'attaquer, et ce sera facile pour toi de les exterminer. Cependant, il y aura un moment où un héros de classe S arrivera et te donnera beaucoup de difficultés. Laisse-le-moi. »

Il déposa ensuite une carte par terre. « Voici une carte top secrète que j'ai volée au gouvernement. Avec elle, tu pourras emprunter tous les passages secrets qui te mèneront directement jusqu'à la ville S sans que tu te fasses remarquer.

\- Mais pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi, _Humain_ ? » demanda le monstre.

Garou eut une mine dégoûtée. « Je ne le fais pas pour _toi_ mais pour _moi_. Mon but est d'attirer ce héros de classe S hors de sa tanière. Je veux prendre ma revanche et le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute. Je lui ferai bien comprendre qui est le maître.

\- Ah ah… Je me demande bien qui tu es pour vouloir t'en prendre aux héros qui protège les humains... ?

\- Qui je suis ? »

Le jeune homme ricana un bon coup. Le monstre ne sembla pas comprendre son hilarité. « C'est simple, fit le garçon. Tous les monstres devraient me reconnaître, pourtant ! »

La bête, à ces mots, plissa des yeux et tenta d'identifier le visage devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. « Mais… Mais tu es…

\- Je suis Garou, le chasseur de héros. Je n'existe que pour massacrer tous les héros jusqu'au dernier ! »

 _Tous jusqu'au dernier ? Pas exactement. Tous, sauf Metal bat. Parce qu'il est l'exception qui met à l'épreuve la règle. (Et parce qu'il a une gueule charmante et un beau cul aussi.)_

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon travail jusqu'au bout ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :D.

Comme vous l'avez constaté, il n'y a pas de vrais Lemon purs et durs (non non Garou ne lui a pas mise dans le c.. xD). J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de s'arrêter à là ^^'... Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... ?

J'espère avoir attiré quelques lecteurs errants ^^. Vivement le jour ou OPM sera connu de tous ! (Et vive le Batarou !)

Merci encore mille fois. Je reviendrai peut-être sur ce fandom en espérant le faire vivre un peu plus ;). A la prochaine !

* * *

 **Camecriva**


End file.
